masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Masterfox3000's played video games
I'm a Video Game addict, absolutely crazy about electronic entertainment. Video Games are more than an entertainment to me, they are a lifestyle, and they bring me values, inspiration, and challenges. Video Games have given me emotions no other form of art can ever give me. Video Games bring all the essentials and best of every form of media can deliver, the music, the plot, the writing, the looks and most importantly the way you can interact with it all with simple buttons. Not only can it be used for terms of entertainment but also in a competitive manner, treating it as a sport that requires great reflexes and planning...But i rather call sportive video games as mind games. Not only that I consider Video Games art, but I consider them to be the highest form of art ever to be made in the entire history of mankind. Of course there are some inferior games that have no purpose at all other than cashing in on the media and grasping the money of all the population but the same could be said of all art forms, especially Filmography. Playing Video Games has to be the activity I’ve done the most in life which isn't general living such as breathing, eating or shitting. In my entire life I have searched down and low for all the types of video games on the planet, I love to explore the libraries of Video games trying to find treasure. So yes, I have played allot and I plan on to continue. Ever since I was a young child I loved to play video games, in fact if i do remember well there wasn't one single year of my life of that I haven't played video games! When i was a baby i used to bite the controller so that counts, doesn't it? My first game was in between of Wild Guns, Super Mario 64 and Burai Fighter. Aaaaaand pfffffft-''' Ha! Oh boy I can't seriously keep talking in this pretentious artistic linguo; it has to be bad for my health! Look people, don't worry about all what I wrote here, it’s pretty much done for ironic purposes and isn't suppose to be taken seriously, out though I don't want to offend no one that actually thinks like this I totally respect their view on Video games! To be honest video games for me are just fun, and one of the best forms of media and entertainment in my opinion. There always fun to experience, interesting and great ways to spend your time when you're bored! and it doesn't really matter if it's considered an art form or not. I mean... Food isn't an art form! Atleast for me it isn't! But still, it takes skill to make food and food is delicious and HECK food even has a plot if the way it was cook was interesting. Ehhhh... Maybe comparing food to a form of media is too much but you get the idea. I am mostly acceptable of various forms of video games and my taste may be a bit random and stereotypical at times. Sometimes I'm heavily based on game theories and sometimes I'm not due to a specific idea or interest and basically something more. There are some gernes that I am hard to except in my life such as: Classic RPGs, MOBAS all of which do not interest me at all! Talking seriously now, it’s not even assured if Video games can be ANYTHING really, it’s still going to be for many years a flawed concept with almost no straight direction what so ever and so many ways to be taken. To partake in video game creation is almost to agree on being a con-artist most of the times, you choose to create something you are sure will never be sure and enjoyable, which can be taken in many ways. Commercialism is always on the line. You could make something so mediocre and time wasting given some circumstances and you could manage to make it a success. Video games… Are really not to be trusted! Those who think it’s a waste of time are honestly speaking the truth, being an obnoxious kid who cannot bare those words you must accept them at one level. There are really barely any video games with actual substance, design, meaning or comfort. Out though there are some that are pretty fun. And rarely some with actual good meaning, either way, said meaning could be copied from something else. Video games being the last made media are also a media in which cannot present anything new to the table other the fact that you have somewhat some control and connection within the game. On the other hand the image recently of the gaming community is not good, it should be an obvious statement that you can like video games and still be a nice person especially considering this is a medium of entertainment that started out with cute little mascots and simple goal ideas! But going to the extreme core, there are issues within the gaming community and what some video games have to unfold, don’t try and fool yourself that it isn’t any other way, if you experienced the gaming community you know very well about how it makes people roll eyes and if you ignore these issues you must know by now that you are the reason why they roll their eyes to begin with. It’s hard to define what brings the worst type of people to video games whenever or not it be that it caters to those who are hopeless to society for a reason. It would be pretty great if a majority of those interested in gaming would also be beneficial to society ATLEAST in a way that they help old ladies cross the street and don’t create fights at McDonalds (Giving these soft examples but do notice the other extreme which is those who don’t see value in life and end up shooting up a school if there is a chance that gamers go up to that point), in general those who like video games are childish and irresponsible to their surroundings and it makes a lot of sense considering video games can simply be perceived as toys much like they can be perceived as simulations to escape reality. 2 Perspectives of which bring the worst in people, those who avoid life are more likely to not accept anything of it in a very nihilistic way and those who consider everything toys that cannot see an issue seriously. As an honest recommendation I would recommend threating video games the same way an adult threats a book or a film where you get to experience a refined work and can share it with your friends and discuss it with them. (That is, of course if you have friends, if you don’t the internet can help you out with that and even so if you don’t manage any friends perhaps you should consider helping yourself). Gamers as long as I know have been failing in the attempt to legitimize video games because of their idiotic image, it’s not something to be proud about especially considering the raise of an eyebrow when you talk about video games. Ignoring the fact that there are issues seems like a lazy idea, we have gone to the point issues in video games come and go and it’s obvious that it’s going to come again, anyways leaving it as it is isn’t beneficial at all and leaving it as it is could be seen as simply selfish. But then again a medium with so much ideas which could come off as demeaning and disgusting are obviously going to be political on one level. Comparing to other mediums, snuff movies exist and are of course stuff that isn’t coherently GOOD, and in video games there are also games that aren’t casual with the idea of defeating enemy as they used to be in the beginning with the result that jumping on top of someone would show number digits of how many points you have... Some go beyond to show gruesome images either to SHOCK or to actually offend. Of course not violent games give this vibe, some make violence out of a comical thing and make it more casual for someone to get used to a had exploding. Some games let you be violent but in a way it doesn’t give off a bad vibe, video games can be like metal music, they are obviously violent at a low level given their raw power but can give a sense of greatness and refinedness like poetry. Video games usually need a complex justification (that could be because of design or simply because gives a little context) it is a very high budget medium. In fact this happens in all mediums, when Hollywood releases a horrible movie without any real reason to the mean to why it`s horrible you have all the rights to criticize that. You can’t simply be told to ignore what is being given to you, that’s basically censorship in a way. If you are an adult and you get to work with sensitive material you should probably threat the material with respect and act like an adult! If you simply can’t handle to manage strong content go back to making basic projects that don’t contain that material you can’t handle. There’s a fine line between amusing and silly to actually disturbing and completely not necessary. It’s a pity that in the gaming community there aren’t much with the senses to know of that fine line. And of course an example of a fine line would not be FUNDING A HUGE PROJECT WHERE YOU PLAY AS A SERIOUS LEGITIMATE FASCIST WITHOUT ANY REAL MESSAGE THAN “BE A HORRIBLE PERSON” BASICALLY. I consider nerds are not to be trusted politically most of the times, these are mostly people who dream of, a free-for-all, a post-apocalypse society with zombies, a place where they can venture wastelands and do whatever they hell they want without their annoying low-paid job at a fast food restaurant. Which could make them mostly libertarian (NOT A GOOD THING HONESTLY). It’s like when people saw The Matrix, a very good movie that simplifies a lot of philosophical themes and started getting awful ideas that were not planned by original creators of The Matrix, they would detest those awful ideas because that wasn’t their intention. These are people who can take fiction too beyond and think everything that is presented in front of them is a moral that is fit in our world that they should keep to their gave without questioning, and their media products at most never have a specific definition and are totally for interpretation, so if a nerd becomes politically active, I’m not entirely sure if there’s a chance he could pick a good side without any real pin pointers or much real influence going for them. A dream of a nerd isn’t really safe. I have a sequence of opinions on video games that are kind of like my ideals to begin with video games, here they are never the less: Final Fantasy VII is the best RPG, Nintendo tries they’re best and has a lot of charm, Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the best FPS, Metal Gear Solid 2 is the best sequel ever made, Deus Ex is the only mandatory game to play to end if you’re going to play any, Max Payne 3 was true to the series, Majora's Mask is better than Ocarina of Time, Half-Life is really boring and badly designed, Resident Evil 4 is way much better and a more fun game than the traditional experimental oddly controlled Resident Evils, Sonic Adventure 2 is better than Sonic Adventure for numerous reasons, Earthbound is critically considered mediocre, the Dreamcast was a failure but that doesn’t change the fact that it can’t be a cool joke enjoyed by some of its aspects, nothing is really edgy as everything has a purpose (the thing is whenever or not the purpose is good or bad), Bioshock can be pretty offensive, gamers are pretty bigoted and whiny, Fez is the worst game ever made due to its lack of content, if a game has stories to tell than tell them because it's better than nothing at all, speed and pacing is important, retro games aren’t all that well designed and lack a lot of features, play a real Shin Megumi Tensei, I don't usually trust Survival Horror games or western turn-based strategy games because both have this spectrum of gamers that manage to find the most boring and badly designed stuff "fun", if a video game offers strategy that is widely considered complex and well-made than sportsmanship is acceptable, the future shares more technology making it easier to create greater experiences, design is important, variation and originality is great, entertainment can come from other ways within video games as long as they actually try to be entertaining, adventure in the end is what a video game should be able to give, the idea of video games as art isn’t completely approved but good writing and surrealism are, video games go beyond art by entering the realm of simulation AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST VIDEO GAMES ARE NOTHING BUT A MEDIA FORM, A SOLID OBJECT, NOTHING BEYOND AND NOTHING LESS, IT IS NOT SACRED. EVERYTHING GAMERS TELL YOU ARE A LIE ONLY TRUST THE FACTS!!! ''The number of players of one game are presented with these player icons: '' '''If the game is artistic it shall be presented with this Beret!! ''Of course, every game could be considered art, for the sole fact of them existing or having a little amount of effort but I put these on games I think are somewhat more artistic than other games. Usually, art comes first than all.'' If the video game is hard it shall be presented with this vein!!'' Of course, every game could be considered hard if played by a person that has never ever played video games in their entire life! Especially people who cannot even press a single button! (Not knowing what would be the standards of difficulty in video games from years I would just asume this) Usually, rage comes in second.'' If the game is sad it shall be presented with this tear drop!! ''Of course, every game could be considered sad if played by emotionaly weak person, like my formal younger self! Based mostly on the games that touched me deeply making me either cry of sadness or cry of joy during my childhood or my... Other human-phases-hood for that matter! Usually, sadness comes in third.'' ' If the game has really good music it shall be presented with this music note!! ''Of course, any game could have a nice composer of some sort with some good songs here and there, but this music note is only dedicated to soundtracks I think in which the soundtrack is for me more incredible than the rest of the filter music you see for the sake of simply having music and is probably complex, catchy, and stuck inside my head for a very long time. Usually, music comes in fourth.' ' If the game is pretty looking it shall be presented with this eye symbol!! Of course, any game could have effort into visual presentation but this is usually put on games which were considered for its time or compared to the rest of the library of the console it’s for to have really nice visuals. Usually, graphics come in last... Because graphics don’t matter that much! ''' ' If the game is special for me it shall be presented with this heart symbol!! ''Of course, any game could be special for anyone… But… There’s something special about the game, something that really catches my heart and warms it every time I hear about the game, whenever or not it’s a bad or good, it does not need any justification honestly, possibly because it’s a part of my childhood, or participated during a really big change of personality inside my lifestyle. This heart is really rare and will usually be put after what is considered the last... Graphics apparently.' I love video games! Aaaaah so much. Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/NES_games|linktext=Nintendo Entertainment System games Super Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/SNES_games|linktext=Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Nintendo 64.png|Nintendo 64|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/N64_games|linktext=Nintendo 64 games Nintendo Game Cube.png|Nintendo Game Cube|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/NGC_games|linktext=Nintendo Game Cube games Nintendo Wii.png|Nintendo Wii|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/Wii_games|linktext=Nintendo Wii games Nintendo Game Boy Color.png|Nintendo Game Boy|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/GB_games|linktext=Nintendo Game Boy Games Nintendo Game Boy Advance.png|Nintendo Game Boy Advanced|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/GBA_games|linktext=Nintendo Game Boy Advanced games Nintendo DS.png|Nintendo DS|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/NDS_games|linktext=Nintendo DS games Sony's PlayStation.png|Sony's PlayStation|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/PSX_games|linktext=Sony's PlayStation games ny.gif|Net Yaroze|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/Net_Yaroze_games|linktext=Net Yaroze games Sony's PlayStation 2.png|Sony's PlayStation 2|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/PS2_games|linktext=Sony's PlayStation 2 games Arcade.png|Arcade|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/Arcade_games|linktext=Arcade games PC.png|Personal Computer|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/PC_games|linktext=Personal Computer games Sega Genesis.png|Sega Genesis|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/Genesis_games|linktext=Sega Genesis games Atari 2600.png|Atari 2600|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/Atari_games|linktext=Atari 2600 games LCD Handhelds.png|LCD Handheld|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/LCD_games|linktext=LCD Handheld games List Big.png|Games I Need To Play|link=http://masterfox3000.wikia.com/wiki/Games_I_Need_To_Play|linktext=Games I Need To Play ''List of the hugest games I've played. '' ''Best of the best. '' '''1.' Mega Man Legends 2 (2000) by Capcom 2. '''Final Fantasy VII (1997) by Square '''3. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) by Nintendo 4. Deus Ex (2000) by Ion Storm Inc., Eidos, Square Enix 5. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) by Rockstar Games 6. Resident Evil 4 (2005) by Capcom 7. Killer7 (2005) by Grasshopper Manufacture 8. Ape Escape (1999) by Sony Computer Entertainment 9. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000) by Nintendo 10. Star Fox 64 (1997) by Nintendo Category:Main Category:Gaming